


A Day in the Life~ May 2020

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [35]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve and Danny made it through Danno being kidnapped, tortured and shot. Recovery takes longer than Danny would like and he struggles with what happened to him. Throw in the chaos from the outside world with the threat of the Corona virus and it's not just another Day in the Life.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 110
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitzier1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzier1973/gifts), [lucybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybun/gifts), [quinnsd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsd/gifts), [KatieTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/gifts), [sue2556](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts), [stevedannolover100781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/gifts), [carex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carex/gifts), [jscott456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscott456/gifts), [jlc17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlc17/gifts), [Deezer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deezer/gifts).



> Thank you to all of our amazing fans. I hope that you all are still safe and life is treating you well in these uncertain times. Corona free on my end, although it has been within two blocks of my house and that had me a little frazzled for a few weeks. Thank you to all of you for the reviews and the kudos. And I love seeing so many rereading from the beginning. I sometimes forget what all these guys have been through.
> 
> To Liz... here's to another month! You are so special and I'm glad to have you in my life.

“I can not believe we are having a parental conference over Charlie with your sister,” Danny grumbled to Nahele as he shot Steve a message that he was on his way. “This school thing is getting too complex.”

“It is really strange finishing all of my classes online. Hey, at least I get some hands on experience helping take care of you. You know, helping with your therapy.”

Danny smiled at his son. “Yeah, it’s nice to have you help me. I mean, I’d rather not have been shot and have to go through this again, but since I do, I’m glad it’s you who gets to take care of me.”

_“Do not be late.”_ Steve was adding the last touches to his tie. He thought twice about putting on the coat. He wanted to impress Grace but he didn’t want to go overboard. She might think that he wasn’t a regular Joe if she saw the coat. He wanted to impress her with the tie. He took a second look in the mirror and then remembered that Charlie’s teacher was _also_ his daughter. He put the coat back on the hanger. 

Danny came in from the lanai thankful his therapy session was over for the day. Nahele was close behind him and Danny stopped in his tracks when he saw Grace waiting impatiently with a stack of folders in her arms. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. She had on a button down pink blouse complimenting a straight, knee length grey skirt that Danny swore he had never seen in her closet.

Steve ran down the stairs, coat on, racing to his partner’s side. “Hey. You ready?” He made a face when he saw Danny dressed in shorts and a sweaty t-shirt. “Really?” he motioned towards Danny’s attire. “You couldn’t have changed?”

“Changed? I literally just got done with my torture session.” Danny turned his back to Grace and leaned towards Steve, lowering his voice. “What the hell did I just walk into? Why are you dressed in a suit?”

“Parent conference. Come on. I don’t want to be late.”

“What the fuck, Steven! _Seriously?_ This is a real thing we are doing here?”

Nahele brought the swear jar over and Steve took out a few bills to cover his husband’s fine for cursing. Steve took his husband’s hand.

Danny looked down at his white t-shirt and grey shorts. “Well, this is awkward. I apparently missed the memo about the appropriate attire. You do realize neither one of us wore a suit to meet with Charlie’s _real_ school principal. Right?”

“We don’t have time for this.” Steve led Danny into the living room with Nahele following behind them. 

“Okay, Gracie, you called this meeting. Please begin.” Danny took a seat on the couch and plopped his feet onto the coffee table.

“Gentlemen, Ms. McGarrett-Williams, please.”

Steve slapped Danny’s feet off the table. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t be rude,” he said without moving his lips. 

“I am sorry, but for these conferences, siblings are usually asked to sit on the other side of the room. Perhaps I can get your son some crayons to keep him busy.” 

Danny shook his head. “Nope, no can do. He is my personal health aide. I need him here with me in case something happens.” Danny patted the cushion beside him and Nahele reluctantly took a seat. “And crayons? Really, Gracie?” He held up his hand when she made a face. “I’m sorry, Ms. McGarrett-Williams. He’s a bit old for crayons, don’t you think?”

“Very well then.” Gracie rolled her eyes at her brother. “If you insist. I asked you both for this conference after it came to my attention that you felt Charlie was given too many assignments. As you can see,” she handed both men a red folder, “these are the assignments that Charlie is expected to have completed along with the Zoom dates. I have also included a copy of the Common Core Standards for Charlie’s grade.”

Steve rifled through the paperwork making small agreeing noises as if he found everything very interesting.

“I understand that some accommodations must be made due to these uncertain times, but gentlemen, when this is all over, do you really want him to be behind in his studies?” She took a quick glance over to Nahele this time to witness him rolling his eyes. 

“I’m confused.” Danny spoke up and held up the red folder without opening it. “I realize that I’m a little out of the loop here with my current situation and all, but, is he not doing his work? Is he already behind? Did I miss something somewhere?”

“Not at all. I must admit that I have taken great pride in the fact that he is actually right on track and he has additional studies to keep him ahead. I know that the McGarrett-Williams family takes education very seriously. We are after all the best private school in all of Hawaii. But in order to get all the benefits from the tuition you pay-“

“Stan pays it,” Danny mumbled under his breath as he finally opened the folder and glanced at the contents.

“Regardless, I need to know that he will continue to get the support and structure here at home.”

“I thought he was getting the support he needed.”

“I mean from everyone in the family.” Gracie stared down her brother and then Danny.

Steve smiled knowing that he was in the clear. He stood up to shake his daughter’s hand, “well you have my support. 100 percent.” Everyone realized Steve was trying to wrap it up because his phone was vibrating in his coat pocket. Steve looked down at his still seated husband. 

Danny held up the folder again, not bothering to use up extra energy to stand. “Wait- I have something to add.” He threw a thumb in Nahele’s direction. “I need to add that this whole family does support Charlie. I can’t do much at the moment because of my current injuries, but his brother, who is seated next to me, helps out with Charlie’s physical education class. Playing baseball, teaching him the basics of football, taking him out on the paddleboard and keeping him active during the day when he’s done with his regular classWork. Do you not agree that he is contributing to Charlie’s overall success as a student?”

Gracie’s face started to turn red. “Danno, you know that’s not what I am talking about! _Dad_ ,” she turned to Steve, “he’s not helping!”

Steve took out his phone to see it was a text from Lou. _Call office. ASAP._ Steve started to take small steps back. Nahele was now adding to the conversation with Danny still talking over him, with Gracie still louder than all of them and Steve trying to make sense of it all. The phone was ringing now. Steve walked out of the living room to take the call. 

“Lou. What’s up”

“Not good, boss. Junior and Tani caught this thing-“

A _suspect_ Steve thought at first but then the answer was in Lou’s voice. 

“She’s been down for two days and got tested this morning. Junior is getting tested as well. The docs and pretty sure she has it though. I called Duke and he is sending someone down to test you. Don’t get too worried though. We will test the whole family once we get your results. But for now, I would not be making out with that Italian breadstick of a partner or hugging your kids. Just until we get the results. Okay?”

“Copy.” Steve looked over to his family still going at it. Charlie was now in the living room with them, probably awoken from his nap due to all the yelling. 

“Can we find some common ground here, please? Gracie, this is ridiculous. Charlie is doing just fine. How about you get with Aunt Mary and ask to teach Joanie when you are done with Charlie’s homework every day. I’m sure she would love to read or work on stuff with you.”

“No. What? You don’t get it. Forget it.” Gracie turned to get Steve’s support now sitting at the base of the stairs. “Daddy?”

Everyone stopped when her voice had suddenly changed. 

Gracie walked over to him. 

“Daddy? What is it?”

Danny leaned forward on the couch and stared at his husband. “Steve? What’s wrong?” He stood with Nahele’s help and moved toward Steve at the bottom of the stairs. “Babe.”

Steve stood quickly and moved away from everyone, holding out his hand to stop them from following. “No! You need to stay back. All of you.”

“What? Why?” Danny asked as he and the kids all stopped.

“Lou said Tani and possibly Junior caught the virus. They got tested this morning. I was at work Monday and around both of them so I’ve been exposed and I need to quarantine myself to keep all of you safe.”

Danny’s face fell and worry set in. “Are you serious right now?”

“I’m afraid so, Danno.” Steve turned his attention to Nahele. “Nahele, I need you to go pack a bag. I’m going to stay in the apartment until we know that I am in the clear. Someone is coming by to test me. Then I need you to go through and wipe down everything with disinfectant. Gracie, you help your brother. Please.”

“Of course, Dad.”

Both kids sprang into action while Danny remained frozen in his spot, just staring at his husband. “You’ve been exposed? You might have the virus?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. It’s going to be okay, though. I feel fine and I have no symptoms. This is just a precaution to keep all of you safe. I need to go up to our room and pack a bag. Take Charlie outside until Nahele comes to get you.”

Danny nodded. “Okay. When will they have the results?”

“Should only take 48 hours.” 

Danny moved towards the couch with Charlie to make room for Steve to go upstairs.

“I love you, Babe. It’s going to be okay.”

Danny shook his head, trying to keep the tears from falling so Charlie didn’t get scared. Inside he was scared to death, his stomach twisting in knots at the thought of Steve testing positive. Would he be able to overcome it if he was positive? He had a lot of underlying issues that would certainly work against him. The liver transplant, radiation poisoning… Danny couldn’t think straight anymore. He was scared for his friends and knew that this virus didn’t play favorites. He had cleared a major hurdle this past month, surviving being tortured and shot and now they were hit with yet another curveball. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. “I love you too,” he replied as Steve ascended the stairs. 

And leave it to Danny McGarrett-Williams to let the negative thoughts start creeping in, no matter how hard he tried to keep them out.


	2. Chapter 2

May 2, 2020

Scared the shit out of my poor kid last night when I went down stairs because I couldn't sleep. I don't think I've ever seen Nahele move so fast, not even on the football field. I decided that sleeping next to the apartment door was a dumb idea, both for my sanity and my back. As if I don't have enough trouble getting around as it is now, I don't think I need to add in 'threw out back because I slept on the floor'. I thought me getting shot and having to recover at home right away was rough, that is nothing compared to knowing that Steve might be infected with this virus. I can't even begin to process how we will make it through that. How am I seriously supposed to stay apart from him if he does test positive? He is my life, my love, my everything. I know he will insist I stay away, because I think we all know in my current state, I would go down quick if I caught it. None of this is fair. My kids are freaking out, poor Charlie is confused about why Steve has to be away from us.

A mere distraction, if there is one, is that Charlie got his new bed today. Assembled by the fine delivery people and not me. Steve knows I would have tried to do it on my own and that I was in no condition to try. God bless him for his common sense.


	3. Chapter 3

May 3, 2020

Today is my daughter's birthday and I got strict instructions when I saw her first thing this morning that we were not to celebrate it. I was dumbfounded. She didn't want a cake, or gifts. She made it crystal clear that now was not a time to celebrate. There was too much to be worried about and she wasn't in the mood to celebrate, let alone enjoy her birthday. "Promise me, Danno!" she all but cried into my shoulder. If that is what she wants, who am I to go against her wishes. I wonder if Nahele will feel the same way tomorrow. I have a sinking feeling that he will feel the same way. Who can blame them? The last month has been hell on everyone and now that Steve has to be quarantined alone. God, can it really get any worse?

Well, I have news for her and my oldest, they will get a birthday celebration after everything is back to normal, or at least normal for us. It was good to Skype with everyone today. It adds it's own layer of depressing that my family is so close, yet so far away at the same time. I know that it is for everyone's well being and safety, but that doesn't make it any easier to endure. Ma mentioned Grace's birthday and you would have thought the world was about to end with her refusal to celebrate it. And bam, just like that, everyone accepts it.

I hate what happened to me and now this virus's direct hit to our Ohana has done to my baby girl. My heart breaks for her that she has to endure this. I hate that she doesn't want to celebrate what should be a fun filled day all aimed at her.

Something has to give... how much more can we take?


	4. Chapter 4

May 4, 2020

Okay, I was spot on with Nahele not wanting to celebrate either. God, the world is falling apart. I am so thankful that the kids and I all tested negative and it gives me a little hope that Steve will as well. I mean, we slept in the same bed all week together so if he had it, at least I would have gotten it from him. So, I'm sending up prayers that my thinking is spot on and he is negative as well. Drives me bat-shit crazy though that he got tested first and still doesn't have his results. What the actual fuck is that about? 

He's so patient. How is he so patient? I'm a wreck over here. Maybe he is too, just way better at hiding it. Must be the SEAL training and all that. I'm glad to hear that Tani is at least feeling a bit more spunky. Silver lining and all that.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

May 6, 2020

I can not even begin to figure out how to put into words how elated I am that Steve is in the clear. I was laying in bed last night, trying to distract myself from the fact that once again, I was sleeping alone in a California king meant for two people. _Steve and his long limbs._ The book I was attempting to read wasn't holding my attention. My chest and should hurt, the pain pills I had just taken not doing their job yet. I shouldn't wait so long to take them, I know this. It would definitely make sleeping easier on me if I didn't wait so long. I had just tossed the book to Steve's side of the bed when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Gracie pokes her head in to say good night, followed by Charlie and then Nahele. I had my arms wrapped around Charlie, kissing his forehead and tickling his sides when I hear, "Can I get a goodnight kiss as well?" My head snapped up from Charlie's blond mop and standing just inside the doorway is Steve holding his laptop, email open and facing me. "I got the all clear," he said with the widest grin I have ever seen cross his face. Charlie jumps out of my arms and starts jumping on the bed, yelling, "Surprise, Danno! Daddy's all better!" The jumping continued and I was so shocked I couldn't move. Steve met me on my side of the bed and pulled me into a long kiss. "Can I sleep here tonight?" I couldn't form any words past the lump in my throat and all I could manage was a nod as tears of relief and happiness ran down my cheeks. The kids joined us for a big family hug before leaving us alone. Steve powered down the laptop, stripped down to his boxers, removed my long forgotten book from his side of the bed and crawled under the covers next to me. "God, I'm so glad you're okay." I told him as I kissed him again, slower this time.

God, thank you! My family is whole again.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

May 8, 2020

It was so great to be able to see my parents today, to hug them and let Ma fuss all over me. Ma hasn't changed an inkling in all my years. I guess I'm a lot like her, protective, overprotective if you ask Steve and the kids and probably Rachel too. I don't think that's such a bad thing when you've been through everything I have in life. I want to protect my family to my last dying breath. In time I will be well enough to do that.

Today was a good day, though. Therapy was rough as it always is, blood draw not a whole lot of fun either, but the nurse being able to crack my neck without hurting me was priceless. I was doubtful when I asked, but she assured me and I will take her as a nurse anytime (aside from Nahele).

And Ma and Pop showing up was the icing on the cake. I'm pretty sure I cried like a little kid who had been lost and reunited with his mom. I swear her hugs have healing powers. What I told Steve was true all those years ago, I don't think I could live without my mom. She is overbearing, overprotective, nosy in the worst ways, but she's my mom and I don't know how I would function without her. Which sounds crazy, because I'm an adult, a grown man, a cop in an elite task force. But Ma and I, we have this bond. I love my Pop too, very much and would be devastated if anything were to happen to him, but our connection is different,

Joe is always full of surprises and I can't thank him enough for making sure it was safe for them to visit. I don't want them to leave. I think I should call Harry and have a wing built onto the house for them.

I am sure that Steve would love it for a short amount of time, until Ma is in the kitchen every single morning taking over breakfast cooking and really enforcing the no red meat thing.

Yeah, I love my mother but maybe that's a no to the wing addition. 


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

May 11, 2020

By working on cold cases, I'm hoping to keep my head in the game and not lose my power of observation. I admit, though, that sometimes it is hard to stay awake when going over the files. But it is something, even if it isn't physical, hands on work. 

I can not wait to get the new car. Steve is going to love it, really dark midnight blue. It is a beauty. I miss the black Camaro, but this one is going to be a car lover's dream. I can't wait. Maybe i can persuade them to rush the order.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

May 19, 2020

Sometimes I have to remind myself to breathe. No matter how much my family makes my head spin with their crazy ideas, I still love them all. Grace and this teaching thing has gone far enough and I'm over it. Steve says let her be, I say enough is enough. I think I'm tired. Recovery is hard while still trying to maintain your sanity.


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

May 22, 2020

I don't know what was wrong with me today but I was irritable beyond measure. Nothing like starting the morning off listening to a chainsaw going non-stop. Probably wouldn't have bothered me so much if I had gotten some decent sleep for a change. Between the discomfort of my wounds and the nightmares that still linger, a chainsaw was not what I wanted to hear first thing this morning. I don't blame Steve for creating a fake meeting to not have to listen to me. I admit that I am grouchy, I just don't mean to be that way. God, why does recovery take so long? I'm sick of being sore, cranky, irritable, not being able to sleep soundly again. Sick of always being so tired. I know it takes time. Some days it just feels like there is no forward progress and that is eating at me non-stop.


	23. Chapter 23

May 23, 2020

Happy Birthday to me. A month and a half ago, I wasn't so sure that I was going to make it to my birthday. But here I am, alive and mostly well and on the road to a slow recovery. Today has been good for my spirits. Breakfast in bed, courtesy of Grace and Nahele and probably Charlie as well. My family has been so good to me, especially since the shooting and my cranky attitude on a regular basis. I love them all so much. I am more than a bit bummed that Ma and Pop are flying home to see the girls on my birthday and not spending the day with us, but I get it. They need to check in on them as well. It worries me to no end because the numbers are so much worse in Jersey than here. I know that Joe and Sarah will make sure they stay safe. 

I can't wait to see the deck extension when it is finished. It will be nice to run on the treadmill while I watch the other three swim. I won't have to worry about being too far from home if something happens and I can't continue. Still not up to par yet, but I'm getting there, at least I think I am. Today is the first day I didn't crash out and need a nap. Baby steps.

I was completely surprised when the team drove by and sang Happy Birthday to me. I am glad that they were able to celebrate with me, even if it was from their cars out on the street. I am blessed beyond measure to have these in my life.

All in all, it was a good day.


	24. Chapter 24

May 24, 2020

Wowzers, Steve was not kidding when he said he was going to wreck me sexually. God, what a great night. I could have stayed in bed all day, completely spent. But Steve was already up and getting his day started so staying in bed alone is not a fun option. Today has been a great birthday follow up day. Cookout with my husband and kids, homemade potato salad, leftover cake. What can be better than that? 

Charlie came to me and was worried that once school was done, Gracie wouldn't want to spend any time with him. Steve and I both assured him, that simply wasn't true. She loves her little brother and although she enjoys her time with her friends and Will, she will always make time for him as well. ,

I love the little moments with the kids. I can't do much right now in terms of working, but keep life moving at home I can manage with Steve's support. I love this family of ours. I will never give up as long as they are by my side.


	25. Chapter 25

May 25, 2020,

I'm looking forward to the gym Harry is building for me. All of us will be able to utilize it and who knows, maybe one day I will train again to run that half marathon, that is if this pandemic ever lets up and the world is holding races again. God, watching the news is so numbing. Everything is being canceled and shut down still, it is unreal. Never in a million years would I have dreamed that we would have to wear masks everywhere we went. Not that I'm going anywhere at the moment. No one will let me out of the house except for the back yard. Hopefully the numbers will start dropping and life can get back to normal.

In the mean time, I love ending the day next to Steve. I sit back and think about that first day we met in his father's garage and still have trouble believing that we are where we are now, married, with three kids. Funny how life has it's own plans for you no matter how much you try to direct it your own way. 

I wouldn't have it any other way.


	26. Chapter 26

May 26, 2020

So Charlie found a cat today and was bummed when I told him we couldn't keep it. What the hell am I going to do with a cat? I don't like them, I don't want one in my house or near my house for that matter. I'm just glad that we found the little girl it belonged to before Charlie got too terribly attached. If only they would stay little, like a kitten. Maybe I would like them more.

Didn't get the news I was hoping for about returning to work. I admit I don't quite feel I am ready and I guess Steve and the doctor agreed with that assessment without including me in the conversation, which sucks and kinda pisses me off but I'm not going to dwell on it. I will stay home with the kids and enjoy the little moments and work on getting back to 100 percent. With the issues I've had with my lungs it is probably a good thing I stay home and shielded from this virus. That's the last thing I need right now. I just really wish they would have included me when they discussed me going back. It is my life after all.


	27. Chapter 27

May 27, 2020

Getting away seemed like a great idea when it came out of my head earlier today. Too bad that's as far as it went. With the pandemic I should have known Steve would say no to going to Joe's cabin with the kids. There is too much work for him. I'm not about to take another vacation without him. I just feel like we are all going a bit stir crazy and thought it would be a good idea to get away. Montana's numbers are so low that I feel like it would be safe for us to go. But again, not going without Steve. I guess like so many other things, it will just have to wait until the craziness is over with. If and when that ever happens.

To say I'm bummed is an understatement, but I get it. 


	28. Chapter 28

May 28, 2020

It is hard for me to believe that Steve and I have been married for three years. It has gone so fast, and so much has happened to us in those three years. I like to believe that our marriage is stronger now than it was on day one, that our partnership is stronger as well. Gail gets a gold star in my book for everything that we have thrown at her to help us through. And Steve gets one, and I get one and all of our kids get one as well. It's really a team effort. I love him so damn much. I don't ever want us to end. 

Today has been great, starting off with breakfast in bed and ending the night falling asleep under the stars on our upstairs balcony. I tried to stay awake but once I laid my head on his shoulder, all bets were off. Nothing is better than making up with his arm around me. Steve's in the bathroom now, getting ready to crawl into bed with me once he woke me up outside and we came in.

I love you with all of my heart Steven McGarrett-Williams.


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




End file.
